


don't kiss and tell

by oldficsofryukogo (ryukogo)



Series: Miraculous Ruby Beetle and Yeux Saphir: Miraculous Kindergarten Oneshots [5]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Black Cat!Penny, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Ladybug!Ted, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Miraculous Ruby Beetle AU, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukogo/pseuds/oldficsofryukogo
Summary: The image he sends makes Ted choke on air - an image of him and Yeux Saphir on his balcony with Yeux giving him a farewell kiss on the lips. Oh geez. Oh god. Oh fuck me gently with a chainsaw.Ron calls him. His voice is WAY too loud for 3AM. "BRODIE. I THOUGHT WE WERE BROS."-=-=-=-Miraculous Ladybug AU. Post-Reveal; a scenario in which there's a little confusion as to which side of the mask is dating who.
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Huxley/Penny
Series: Miraculous Ruby Beetle and Yeux Saphir: Miraculous Kindergarten Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497101
Kudos: 17





	don't kiss and tell

**krispy2ron: ** _BROESEPHINE....... BRODIE....... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HUHUHU :((((_

* * *

Ted groans, opening his eyes to the message Ron sends him at 3 in the morning. With Tikki on his shoulder, he texts back a reply.

* * *

**teddybear roosevelt: ** _what are you even talking about ron?_

**krispy2ron: ** _PARE THIS!!!!!!!_

** _krispy2ron sent an image._ **

* * *

The image he sends makes Ted choke on air - an image of him and Yeux Saphir on his balcony with Yeux giving him a farewell kiss on the lips. Oh geez. Oh god. Oh _fuck_ me gently with a chainsaw.

Ron calls him. His voice is WAY too loud for 3AM. "BRODIE. I THOUGHT WE WERE BROS."

"It's 3AM, please don't yell, and I just- it never came up?" Ted offers lamely. Penny is so going to laugh at him later for this. "I'm sorry Ron."

A sniffle. "You'd better be. I want all the details tomorrow, you hear me?"

"Yeah, okay."

_Click_.

Silence.

Ted hears a snicker from the other bed in the room.

"... I can't believe you got caught kissing Yeux Saphir on the balcon-"

** _"FELIX SHUT IT!!!"_ **

* * *

"Ruby Beetle, Ruby Beetle!"

Ruby Beetle, Yeux Saphir, and Rat King pause in their escape, turning to face the news reporter who seems a little too eager. "What say you about the fact that you lost your dear kitten to one of the heartthrob Huxleys?"

Rat King blanches at the title as Ruby Beetle winces awkwardly. "Please don't call them that. They're not... pieces of meat to gawk over. They're still human."

"Of course, of course, my apologies," The reporter amends before the glint in their eye returns. "But you still haven't told us your opinion on this new development. How are your feelings knowing that the beautiful night cat will never be yours now?"

Yeux stifles a giggle as Ruby turns pink. "I- well. It's Yeux's business and I'm happy for the two of them, you know? Besides, I'm already seeing someone myself."

The crowd goes wild. "Ruby Beetle is seeing someone?! Who's the lucky girl?!" "Who is it?! "Tell us tell us!"

_Disaster in three, two, one,_ Rat King thinks with a sigh.

The pressure gets to Ruby. He squeaks out the name, "Penelope Montgomery."

Yeux Saphir **_howls_** with laughter.


End file.
